Ruina's New Plan
by Musiclover435
Summary: As part of another plan to get Clay to join her. Ruina turns clay into a five-year-old with no memory of the other knights except that Merlok is his uncle. Can the rest of the Knights take care of a five-year-old Clay, cure him, and stop Runia from taking him and turning him evil? Postseason 4
1. The Plan

First **Nexo Knights fanfiction! I just want season 5 to start but it doesn't start until June 1st. I'm ready for season five. I need more info on Clay like I need more info on Pink Diamond from Steven Universe.**

 **(Ruina's POV)**

"Ruina, why didn't you tell me that Moorington knight was your son?!" Monstrox asked. "It was my business and mine alone. Besides my plan failed. I planned for him to join us but that failed. His magic came and cured him of his curse, his stone prison, and destroyed the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction. But luckily I have a new plan." I told him.

"Oh, really? What plan is that?" He asked. "Well, I still plan on Clay joining us but I have something else in mind for him joining our evil cause," I said then the two of us laughed evilly.

 **(Clay's POV)**

I was in Merlok's new library practicing my magic. It was a bit difficult but I was slowly learning. "So, Merlok, my mother's real name was Wanda Moorington?" I asked. "Indeed, my nephew. Wanda was much like you. Determined, brave, and excited to learn new things all the time. I was devastated when she turned evil. I didn't want to but I had to stop her before she destroyed Knighton. I didn't know she had a child till I found her spell book with a child's drawing of her and you but younger. I then knew that I had to find you. I feared that the magic you inherited would turn you evil so I didn't tell you. I am truly sorry, Clay." Merlok explained.

"I forgive you, uncle. You feared for my future. I'm sure my mother before she turned evil, would want me to not be evil as well." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Well, we should get back to our magic lessons." I nodded in agreement.

 _Later, Back in the Fortrex_

"How's your magic lessons with Merlok going, Clay?" Macy asked. "They're going well. Merlok says that my magic is getting stronger every day. He says that I might become more powerful than my mother or even him." Aaron gasped in surprise as he flew by. "Really?! You more powerful than Merlok?!" Aaron asked. "Yeah, I told him that I didn't think I'd be that powerful."

"That's where you are wrong, my nephew," Merlok said as he appeared on the Fortrex. "You see, all wizards or witches need a wand to activate their magic but you don't. Your magic just happens whenever it wants or at least whenever you want it." Merlok joked. "Why is Clay's magic so powerful anyway?" Aaron asked. "I'm not too sure myself. Perhaps we will learn one day in the future." (Hopefully in season 5!)

"Knights! Red alert, Ruina is attacking Dnullib!" Robin came in screaming. 'Dnullib? My hometown? Why would my mother attack that place?' I thought to myself. "Knights, we have to go protect the innocent! Robin, contact Ava, Axl, and Lance and tell them to meet us there. We may need help." He nodded and left to get Ava, Axl, and Lance. "Why would Runia attack Dnullib?" Macy asked. "I'm not sure be careful knights. I fear that there's something else going on." We all nodded and went to get ready to fight my mother.

 _In Dnullib_

We all arrived in Dnullib quickly to protect the people. "Knights, get everyone to safety first!" I shouted. They all nodded and left to help the innocent while I left to find my mother. 'Maybe, I can convince her to become good again.' I thought to myself.

 **(Macy's POV)**

Axl, Lance, Aaron, and I left to protect the people but once we got everyone to safety Lance noticed that Clay was missing. "Uh, where's super knight?" Lance asked. "He must have gone to face Ruina," Axl said. "I have a bad feeling, guys. We need to go help Clay!" Then we all ran to help Clay.

 **(No one's POV)**

Back with Clay, he was trying to find his mother and try to convince her to come back to the side of good. She may be his evil but she was still his mother but she was also hurting innocent people so Clay was in a bind. Clay knew his duties as a Nexo Knight but he was also wanting to help his mother come back since he lost her as a child. He didn't want to lose her again.

 **(Clay's POV)**

It took me some time but I finally found Ruina. "Ruina Stoneheart!" I shouted. She smirked and turned around. "Is that any way to greet your mother?" She asked. I gulped. "Mother, you have to stop. Come back to the Fortrex. Merlok and I can help you come back to the side of good." She laughed. "I'm doing just fine on the side I'm on. It should be you who should join my side, son. After all, I can answer all the questions that you could ever want. Who your father was? How I turned evil? And so much more."

"I will never join you. I'm a Nexo Knight and a descendant of the wizards council. I fight to help the innocent of Knighton not to hurt them." I told him. She laughed. "You may not join me now but you will soon." She said then she fired a spell at me and I dodged it. "You will join me, Clay. Maybe not today but one day you will." She said as she kept firing spells at me. 'I can't keep this up forever. It won't be long before the others notice that I'm gone.

 **(Macy's POV)**

The others and I were running trying to find Clay and Ruina. 'We have to stop Clay. I know he wants to save his mother and we want to save her as well but there is another way.' I thought to myself.

 **(Ruina's POV)**

Everything is going according to plan. The others knights will be here soon and my plan will soon be complete and Clay will join me even if he doesn't want to.

Here they come.

 **(Macy's POV)**

We finally found Clay and he's dodging all of Ruina's attacks. "Clay! We're here to help!" I shouted. He turned back and smiled. "Thanks, guys. Ruina, you're outnumbered. Please come back with us. Merlok can help you." He pleaded. "Oh, I don't think so," Ruina said then she fired a spell at me I blocked it with my shield. "Everyone scatter. She can't hit us if we're all together." Then we all ran off in different directions. She kept firing spells at and kept missing. 'Weird. Why does she keep missing? It's like she doing it on purpose.' I was so lost in my thought I didn't even hear Aaron warn me till it was too late. "MACY, LOOK OUT!"

I turned around and saw a spell being fired at me. I ran to dodge it but I tripped and closed my eyes to prepare to be hit but it never came. When I opened my eyes, my worst fears came true. "Clay!" Everyone shouted. He was hit with the spell. He passed out on the ground. "Axl, Lance get here. Macy and I will get Clay back to the Fortrex." Aaron shouted.

Axl and Lance tried to get Ruina but she teleported away. "Where'd she go?" Lance asked. "No time to worry about that now. Clay got hit with one of Ruina's spells who knows what happened to him." Axl said. Aaron and I grabbed Clay and we all ran to get Merlok to help us figure out what Ruina did to Clay before something bad happens.

 **(Ruina's POV)**

"You just hit him with a spell. Real original." Monstrox said. "Don't underestimate me. I tricked my son into thinking I was going to aim my spell at someone else. I knew I had to nearly hit the princess and I knew he would use his own body as a shield to defend the princess. It will only be a matter of time before the spell has run its course and Clay will join our side." I said then I laughed evilly.

 **Done! If you want to read more, go to my wattpad account. Starpower638 is the username. See y'all next time.**


	2. Transformation

**Thanks for the reviews. Remember this is after season 4 and before season 5 which comes out June 1st, hopefully.**

 **(Merlok's POV)**

The knights came back with my nephew unconscious in their arms. "What happened to Clay?" I asked worriedly. "Ruina hit him with a spell to protect me. We don't know what the spell did. We need you to check." Macy said as the other Knights set him down near my digital console. I scanned him with my magic and was shocked at what I found. "Nexo Knights, nothing is wrong with Clay. I scanned him three times and I couldn't seem to find any wrong with him." I told them.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. "But how?" Lance said. "Yeah, I mean we all saw Clay jump in front of Macy to protect her from one of Ruina's spells," Axl said. "Hmm. Perhaps I should do a deeper scan of the spell Ruina used. Ava, Robin, it's going to be a long night."

"I was afraid of that. Well, Robin, we better get to work." Ava said. "Right, don't worry guys. While we in here, why don't you take Clay to his room to get some rest?" Robin suggested. "I agree with Robin. Clay should be in his room and when he wakes up I'll let you all know." I told them. Reluctantly they all nodded and took Clay to his room. 'Ruina, what did you do to your son and why?'

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard Robin sigh sadly. "Don't worry, Robin. Ruina may be evil now. But deep inside, she is still my sister, Wanda Moorington. She still cares about Clay. The spell she used isn't dangerous which is probably what I was scanning for. We must do a deeper search to find out what Ruina did to Clay before it's too late." Robin smiled. "Right! Come on, Ava! Let's get to work!"

 _The Next Morning_

 **(No one's POV)**

Due to Merlok, Robin, and Ava still having no success finding out what Ruina did to Clay, Merlok ordered all of them to go to bed and get some rest. It was about eight in the morning when Macy woke up and she wanted to check on Clay. Unbeknownst to her, Ruina's spell on Clay was completed and now the knights had a bigger problem to deal with then Ruina.

Macy walked into Clay's room to check on him but found that his bed was empty. 'Clay's bed is empty.' Macy gasped silently to herself. 'Maybe he's awake or Ruina's spell ran its full course or maybe both?!' Macy thought to herself. She ran out of the room to find everyone not even noticing the small, fearful, light blue eyes staring at her from a dark corner.

 _With Macy_

Macy ran into everyone's room to wake them up and telling them about Clay. Finally, they ran into the main console room where Merlok was sleeping. "Merlok! Clay is missing!" Macy shouted startling Merlok awake. "What?! Who?!" He shouted. "Merlok, I went to Clay's room to check on him and he was gone. I have no idea where he is." Macy said completely distraught. "Ava, check the cameras around Clay's room," Merlok said. "Already on it, magic man," Ava said as she used her magic fingers to check the security cameras around Clay's room. "Clay should still be in his room. I checked the video for all night. He never left his room." Ava said. "WHAT?!"

"Ava, are you sure?" Aaron asked. "As sure as I can be. The only ones to enter and leave Clay's room are you four." Ava told me. "Hmm, maybe we should check Clay's room one last time. Macy, maybe you missed something since you were in such a hurry to tell us about Clay." Axl suggested. "Axl is right. Ava, Robin, and I are going to finish scanning the spell and in the meantime, you four check Clay's room one more time."

"But my beauty sleep! I need my beauty sleep." Lance complained. Everyone looked at him irritated. "Fine, I'll help find super knight."

 _In Clay's room_

The Knights entered Clay's room and they started to notice details that Macy missed. "Look, Clay took his armor off," Aaron said. "Why would super knight take that off?" Lance asked out loud. "Maybe he woke up in the middle of the night, took it off, and went back to sleep," Axl suggested. While the guys were looking around Clay's room, Macy noticed a soft orange glow. 'An orange glow? Clay's arm is orange from the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction. But why is Clay in a dark corner?' Macy slowly walked over to the dark corner.

 _With Merlok_

Merlok, Ava, and Robin were still looking at the spell Clay was hit with by Ruina but then Merlok finally found out what spell Clay was hit with. "Ava, my child, we are in big trouble! I have found out the spell Clay was hit with. Oh, dear! With this spell, Clay is not only in big trouble but if we don't help him soon then he will join his mother."

 _In Clay's room_

The other knights noticed the soft orange glow that Macy was walking towards and started to follow her lead. "Clay, is that you?" Macy asked. Silence rang through the room. "Clay, are you there?" Macy asked again. More silence. "Oh, for Pete's sake! Super knight, are you there?!" Lance asked irritated. He ran towards the orange glow but what none of them expected was to be lifted into the air and tossed out of the room and the door slammed shut but as they were thrown out they heard a young boy shout, "Leave me alone!"

"What was that?" Axl asked. "Guys, Merlok found out what happened to Clay!" Robin said as he ran towards the knights. "I think we did as well," Aaron said. "I think Ruina turned Clay into a kid," Macy said. "Uh, Merlok would be better to explain what happened," Robin said as he helped the knights get up.

 _With Merlok_

"Nexo knights, it took some time but we finally found the spell Ruina used on Clay," Merlok told them. "What spell?" Macy asked. "Apparently, Ruina used an aging spell and a memory spell on Clay. The aging spell made Clay younger, I think the age Clay is about five years old since that is about the age he was when he lost his mother. The memory spell causes him to lose his memory of us but as I did a deeper scan I found that Clay also cast a spell on himself. He cast a small memory spell on himself so he could remember one thing, unfortunately, I don't know what it is." Merlok said sadly.

"I don't think Clay remembers us. He shot us out of his room using his magic." Axl explained. "I was afraid of this. Knights, we must get this younger Clay to calm down. Young wizards have uncontrollable magic which is connected to their emotions. With Clay feeling scared of all of you, he must have used a spell to cast all of you out. You must try again and before Ruina is able to come by to get Clay to come with her." Merlok explained the knight nodded in agreement and went back to Clay's room.

 _In Clay's room_

A five-year-old Clay is still in a dark corner of his room scared of the adults that came into his room. 'Where am I? Who are those people? Where's my mommy and Uncle Merlok?' Clay thought to himself. Clay's door opened again and he started to shake in fear.

"Clay, you don't have to fear us. We're not here to hurt you." Macy said. "Yeah, come on, Super Knight," Lance said. "Don't worry, Clayman. We're here to help. We're Nexo Knights." Aaron said. 'Knights? The protectors of the realm? Mommy talked about them often. While the knight protected the people from the monsters, the witches and wizards used their magic to stop Monstrox.'

"Yeah, Merlok sent us," Axl said. Clay bit his lip in nervousness. "You... you know my uncle Merlok?" He asked nervously. The knights looked at each other hopeful. "Yeah, he's in the other room. We can take you to him." Macy said. Clay bit his lip again and after a few minutes, he got out of his dark corner.

Macy slowly walked over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Macy. You don't have to be afraid Clay. We can take you to your Uncle Merlok." Clay smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and he and the rest of the knights went to Merlok.

 _With Merlok_

No matter what state Merlok was in, it was obvious to tell that Merlok was scared for Clay. He had no idea what Clay's memory was like and with Clay being so young and with his magic who knows how he is feeling. Any kind of emotion could be dangerous due to young wizards having uncontrollable magic. The doors opened to reveal the rest of the knights with Clay holding Macy's hand. "Clay, my nephew, how are you feeling?" Merlok asked feeling relieved. Clay ran towards Merlok. "I'm feeling fine, Uncle Merlok. But where am I? Where's my mom?" He asked. "Clay, you are on the Fortrex and your mother is busy and has asked me to watch over you until she returns," Merlok told Clay. Clay nodded feeling satisfied with the answer. "Robin, why don't you take Clay to the kitchen to get something to eat?" Merlok suggested. "Sure, come on, Clay. I can make some awesome pancakes." Robin told him. "Okay!" Clay said happily as he and Robin left to get some breakfast.

Once Clay and Robin were gone, Merlok knew he needed to talk to the knights. "Knights, it is clear that the only thing Clay remembers is me being his uncle. Clay's magic is very uncontrollable at his age. His emotions are connected to his magic. You must keep his emotions under control while Ava and I search for a spell to cure Clay. You also must protect him from Ruina. This must have been her plan. She turned Clay young in order to get him to join her. It is your job to watch over Clay. I know none of you know how to take care of a young child but you must try your best. Ruina cannot get Clay, no matter what." The knights nodded in agreement because getting Clay to stay away from his mother and taking care of him was going to be harder then they thought.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, Please! See Y'all later!**


	3. Babysitting Clay!

After the meeting with Merlok, the Knights went into the kitchen and found it completely messy while Clay didn't have a single mess on him. "What happened in here?" Axl asked Robin who was completely covered in pancake batter. "Don't ask," Robin said embarrassed about what happened. "Super knight, did you do this?!" Lance shouted at Clay. Clay looked at Lance confused. "Who's super knight? I'm not a knight. And why are you yelling at me?! I didn't do anything to you. I was trying to help Robin and I burned my finger!" Clay shouted but as he got more and more upset, the pancake batter that Robin was trying to cook blew up making an even bigger mess and this time, Clay was covered in pancake batter. "My hair?!" Lance shouted clearly upset. "Lance, we have more important things to worry about then your hair. I'll take Clay and get him cleaned up and fix that burn. Meanwhile, you guys clean up the kitchen. Come on, Clay. My name is Aaron and I'll fix that burn for you." Clay wiped the small tears from his eyes and nodded his head. "Okay. It's not going to hurt, right?" Clay asked. "Of course not, little dude. We'll get that fix and I'll get you a nice piece of fruit." Aaron said happily. "Okay. Let's go," Clay said then he and Aaron left.

"Lance, remember what Merlok said, we can't upset Clay. His emotions and magic are unstable at his age." Macy said clearly annoyed. "Lance, from what we have seen from Clay and from what Merlok has told us, Clay's magic is powerful. Clay has already proven that we can't upset him at this age. Plus, you shouldn't yell at him." Axl told him. "Well, I don't know how to take care of kids," Lance said. "None of us know how to care of kids, Lance. But that doesn't mean yelling at Clay if he does something wrong. We all did something wrong when we were his age but that doesn't mean we need to yell at him." Macy explained. "Fine, I'll apologize to Super Knight," Lance said. "Well, first off, you shouldn't call him Super Knight. Just call him Clay. We don't want to upset or confuse him," Axl said.

 _With Clay and Aaron_

"Thanks for fixing my burn, Aaron." Clay said happily while looking at the knight bandaid on his finger. "No problem, Clayman," Aaron told him. "I like that nickname. But do you know where my mommy is? Merlok never said where she was." Clay told him. "Clayman, I don't know where she is right now. She must be on a secret mission and she didn't want to put you in danger." Aaron explained. "Whoa, that sounds cool! Maybe we could do something like that?!" Clay asked. Aaron laughed a bit. "Maybe later, Clay. We should get some breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's how young knights/wizards like you grow big and strong." Aaron told him. "Okay, let's go!" Clay said then he and Aaron ran to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 _Before Clay and Aaron returned to the kitchen_

"How in the world did pancake batter get everywhere when you and Clay made so little?" Lance asked Robin. "I have no idea. It could be a result of Clay's magic." Robin said. "Well, it doesn't matter now. We finish cleaning the kitchen." Macy said and right on time, Aaron and Clay returned to the kitchen. "We're back and Clay's feeling all better," Aaron said as he and Clay ran into the kitchen. "Yeah, we just need to eat some breakfast then we're good," Clay said happily. "Well, Clay, we won't be able to make a big breakfast but some healthy fruit should be good," Macy said as she grabbed a banana and an apple and gave then to Clay. "Thanks, Macy." Clay said./p

 _Later after Breakfast_

"So, now what?" Lance asked after the other knights left Clay and Robin to watch cartoons. "Simple, we each take turns watching Clay. Meanwhile, the rest of us make sure Ruina can't get Clay. We still have our normal duties as knights." Aaron told the other knights. "Okay, so, who gets first watch?" Axl asked. "Hmm, Macy, you'll watch him first, then Axl, Lance, and finally me. Then the same order again. If Ruina or any monster attacks Knighton then we leave him here." Aaron told everyone. "Okay, so how do you watch kids?" Lance asked. "Lance, we've saved Knighton from monsters for a while now. I'm sure we can take care of a five-year-old Clay." Macy told him. "But what if Clay asks about his mother?" Lance asked again. "We just tell him anything to satisfy him. We can't tell him that his mother turned evil."Macy, I can make lunch for Clay. We don't need another accident." Axl told her. "Thanks, Axl. I'll go check on Robin and Clay." Macy said then she left to check on Clay.

 _With Robin and Clay_

"Robin, are you a knight?" Clay asked "Yeah, but I don't go and fight monsters. I help in the Fortrex by making different mechs and helping Merlok as well." Robin explained. "So, you help my Uncle and my mom?" Clay asked. "Yeah, basically. When you're older, you can join the knights academy." Robin suggested. "Yeah, I would like that. I know my mom wants me to be a wizard but I also want to be a knight. Who says I can't be both?"

"Right." Just as Clay and Robin finished their conversation, Macy walked in. "Hey, Clay. We're going to take turns watching over you for Merlok." Macy told Clay. "Cool, it was fun hanging out with you Robin," Clay said happily. "No problem. I'm going to see if Merlok and Ava need help. I'll be back later, Clay." Robin said then he left Macy and Clay alone. 'Hopefully, watching Clay will be easy.' Macy thought to herself. "So, what do you want to do, Clay?" Macy asked. "Uhh, I don't know. Mom said I was going to start magic lessons soon but she's not here. Did Uncle Merlok tell you where she is?" Clay asked. "Sorry, Clay. Your mom didn't want to put anyone in danger so she didn't tell anyone where she went. All she said what that she loves you very much and she will be back soon." Macy said as she grabbed Clay and playfully messed with his hair. Clay laughed in happiness and as he laughed in happiness, one of the chairs turned into a marshmallow chair.

"Clay blushed in embarrassment as the now marshmallow chair. "Sorry, mom says at my age, my magic is uncontrollable." Clay said. "Oh, don't worry about it, Clay. I'm sure Axl will love that." Macy told him. "Axl, he's the big knight, right?" Clay asked. Macy nodded. "Yeah, but enough of that. You want to watch us train as knights?" Macy asked. "Yeah!" "Let's go!" Macy said then she and Clay left for the training room.

 _In the training room_

Axl, Lance, and Aaron were training in the training room then Macy and Clay entered the room. "Hey, Macy, Hey Clayman!" Aaron said. "Hi, I'm here to watch you guys train." Clay said. "Sure, Clayman, just be careful. We don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Aaron told him. Clay nodded. "Okay. I can just sit near the entrance and watch." Clay said as he walked over to the entrance and sat down. "Okay, knights. Let's get back to training."

"The knights trained and Clay just watched in awe. He loved every moment of training. The training increased his drive to become both a wizard and a knight. Then he noticed an enemy about to attack Macy and the other knights didn't even notice. "Macy!" Clay shouted. He used his magic to cast a protective bubble around Macy. "Huh?!" When she turned around, the enemy could not break through the protective bubble. Clay couldn't keep the bubble up so it dropped and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Macy destroyed the enemy and everyone ran to Clay to check on him. "Clay, are you okay?!" Macy asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I've never used a spell like that before. I don't even know how I did that. I don't even know any spells like my mom." Clay said.

"Don't worry about it, Clayman. You helped Macy when she needed help." Aaron said. "Yeah, it's almost noon anyway. Let's get some lunch!" Axl said. "Yeah!" Clay said happily.

 _With Ruina_

"I can feel it. The spell has been completed. Clay is now the age I lost him at. Now, for my plan to start its course. Soon, Clay will join me and serve our master Monstrox."

 **Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all later. Sorry for the data thing. No idea it happened till y'all told me. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.**


	4. A Monster Attack!

Axl decided to make Macaroni and Cheese for lunch and Clay kept asking for it. "This is really good, thank you, Axl!" Clay said happily as he finished his lunch. "No problem, Clay. I also made chocolate chip cookies. Would you like some?" He asked. Clay nodded happily. He took a cookie and ate it.

"Well, at least watching Super Knight is going to be easy," Lance said. "Lance, I have several little brothers and sisters and watching a kid is never easy. The Clay we know and this Clay are different." Aaron told him. "Aaron is right, Lance. When I was watching him, he accidentally turned a chair into a marshmallow chair. No harm was done but we still need to be careful. We can't just do whatever we want. Clay's magic is unpredictable and we can't let Ruina get him." Macy told him. Lance sighed annoyed. "Fine, so now what?" Lance asked. "Well, with Clay being about five years old, it should be nap time," Aaron said. "I think you guys are right," Axl said as he walked into the living room with an asleep Clay in his arms. "I can put him in bed but we should check on him every so often. Just in case, you-know-who wants to try something." Axl told them. Everyone nodded then Axl left to put Clay in bed.

 _With Merlok_

Everyone walked into the main room of the Fortrex where Ava, Robin, and Merlok were still working on a cure for Clay. "How's the cure for Clay going?" Aaron asked. "Unfortunately, not well. Ruina cast a very powerful spell. By the way, where is Clay?" Merlok asked. "Asleep, it's nap time for him," Macy told him. "Good, I know taking care of a young child will not be easy but I have faith that you all will do your part well," Merlok told the knights. "I have cameras all around Clay room and motion sensors that will go off if someone other then one of us goes into Clay's room. I also have one in Clay's room. Even we will know when Clay wakes up from his nap." Ava told everyone.

"Lance, it will be your turn to watch Clay after his nap," Aaron told Clay. Lance nodded. 'Maybe I can get my robot servants or Hamletta to watch him.' Lance thought to himself.

 _With Ruina_

"So, if Moorington has turned into a five-year-old, how do you plan on snatching him?" Monstrox asked Ruina. "Simple, young children love going to the park. While the knights aren't paying attention, I will come in and grabbed him. After all, I am his mother and all a child wants is their mother." Ruina said then she laughed evilly.

 _In the Fortrex_

Clay woke up in his room several hours later. He went to the bathroom since he needed to go. Once he left the bathroom, after washing his hands, he looked around and noticed that no one was around. 'Where is everyone?' Clay walked out of his room and went to the living room.

He walked into the living room and noticed Axl and Lance watching a movie. What poor Clay didn't know is that they were watching a horror movie. Clay walked by the corner of the chair Lance was on. Clay was curious about the movie but regretted his decision when a jumpscare popped out. "AHHH!" Clay screamed which cause an orange bubble to surround him and the monster on the TV came to life.

Axl and Lance screamed in fear as the monster came to life. The monster grabbed Lance and Axl and Macy and Aaron came in. "Whoa! A monster from your movie came to life. How did that happen?" Aaron asked as he ran into the living room. "Not now, we need to get it back into the movie!" Macy shouted as she ran to hit the monster with her mace. The monster threw Lance and Axl so he could attack Macy and Aaron. "Everyone, crowd the monster so we can get it back into the movies," Aaron ordered. Everyone did as he said and they successfully got the monster back into the movie.

"Guys, how did that monster get out of the movie?" Macy asked. "No idea, one minute, Axl and I are watching the movie, a jump scare happened, we heard a scream, and next thing we know the monster is out of the movie," Lance explained. Aaron thought to himself for a minute then he noticed a soft orange glow. He walked over to it and saw Clay curled up into a small ball with a force field around him. "I think I found what caused the monster to come to life," Aaron said while gesturing Clay.

Aaron got down to Clay's height and hoped he could calm him down. "Clayman, you don't have to be scared. We got rid of the monster." Clay opened his eyes and saw that nothing was there. He put down the force field and ran up to Aaron very frightened. "I want to go home! I want my mommy!" Clay said as he cried on Aaron's shoulder. Everyone had a solemn look. They wanted to help Clay but knew that Clay couldn't see his mother no matter how bad he wanted her. "I'm sorry, Clayman but your mommy isn't here right now. I can take you to your uncle Merlok. Would you like that?" Clay nodded and the two left to see Merlok.

Meanwhile, Macy took this time to chew Lance and Axl out. "Why were you guys watching a horror movie?"

"Clay was sleeping. I figured we could watch a movie before he woke up." Lance told her. "We should have been checking up on him. I heard the door open but I thought it was you or Aaron. I should have looked." Axl explained. "Same here. I should have been checking up and Clay as well." Lance said. "It's fine, guys. But I think you should apologize to Clay for scaring him." They nodded and left to apologize to him.

 _With Clay_

"Don't worry, Clay. It was just a movie. Nothing can hurt you with the Nexo Knights here to protect you." Merlok told him. "Yeah, Clayman, Lance, Macy, Axl, and I are here to protect you," Aaron told him. "Thanks, but Uncle Merlok, I want my mom. Do you know when she will come back?" Merlok sighed sadly. "I am sorry, my nephew. But I have no idea when your mother will come back. But I know that she will come back though. I know that's not the answer you want but it's all I can give you right now." Merlok explained to Clay. "Okay." Clay said quietly. Merlok was getting worried. From what, Aaron told him about the latest incident with his magic, Clay is now more desperate to see his mother then ever. If this keeps up, then Clay might accidentally teleport himself to Ruina.

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! I'll see y'all next time.**


	5. A Day in the Park

It has been a few days since Clay turned into a five year old and needless to say, he was bored. He did the same thing every day: Wake up, eat breakfast, watch the knights train or watch TV, eat lunch, take a nap, eat dinner, watch a movie or something then go to bed. Clay was just sitting in his room very bored. He wasn't allowed to go outside unless someone was with him and whenever he asked about his mother everyone told him the same thing, she's not here and is on a mission. 'I want to go to the park.' Clay thought to himself. Clay walked out of his room wanting to find Macy or his uncle.

Clay entered the room Merlok was in and walked up to his console. "Clay, my nephew, why are you awake? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Merlok asked him. "I did sleep. But now I'm bored. Do you think the knights could take me to the park? I promise I won't let my magic get out of control. Please!" Clay begged his uncle. Merlok was torn. He wanted to let Clay go to the park but at the same time he was fearful that Clay's magic would make him get caught by his mother or Clay will be noticed by the other children. Merlok sighed in his mind. He knew that this would happen eventually. He can't keep Clay here all day and night.

"All right, let me talk to the knights and we can take you to the park," Merlok told him. Clay smiled happily. "Thanks, Uncle Merlok!"

Meanwhile, the knights were in the training room talking about Clay. "How are we going to fix Super Knight? It's been nearly a week since he turned into a five-year-old." Lance said. "I don't know. We don't know where Ruina is. Merlok is trying to find a cure for him and who knows how long it could take." Aaron told everyone. Then Merlok appeared on the screen. "Nexo Knights, I think it's time for Clay to get out. We can't keep Clay here all day and night. Knights, if we are going to take Clay to the park then we need to disguise him so no one can recognize him. We must all acquire a glove to cover his magical hand. Most importantly, you must keep an eye on him at all costs. If he uses his magic, then Ruina can detect them. It is how witches can find their children when they are lost and scared." Merlok told them.

"Merlok, are you sure that we should take Clay to the park?" Axl asked. "I am not but Clay can't stay here all day. Could any of you stay in your homes all day when you were his age?" Merlok asked. "I know I couldn't. I was always out exploring." Aaron told him. "I think a day in the park will be fun for Clay. after all, Merlok is right. We can't keep him inside all day. While we have taken him outside a few times, it was only to get some fresh air. Clay should get to have some fun at the park." Macy agreed.

"Good, I'll let Clay know so he can get ready. In the meantime, each of you must find something to disguise him so no one knows who he truly is." Then Merlok signed off to give Clay the good news. "How are we going to disguise super knight?" Lance asked. "Well, one of us can find a glove to cover his magic hand, another can find a hat to hide his hair, someone can find some clothes for him, and someone can find a way to disguise his face," Macy suggested. "Great idea, Macy. You can get Clay's clothes, I can get Clay a glove for his hand, Lance, you find a way to hide Clay's hair, and Axl, you find a way to hide Clay's face." Everyone then nodded in agreement then they each left to find their way to disguise Clay from the eyes of the public and his mother.

 _Later_

Clay was very confused. Aaron put a glove on his orange arm to hide his magic, Macy gave him new clothes, Lance put a hat on him, and Axl used a marker to give him a mole. "Why am I wearing this stuff? I get the clothes and the hat, but I don't need a mole or a glove to cover my arm." Clay said confused. "Clay, Merlok doesn't want anyone to know about your magic since someone might use you for their own gain and the mole is just a way to find you in the park, okay?" Macy told him. Clay nodded happily. "Okay." To be honest, Clay could care less about all the stuff he has to wear. As long as he is able to go to the park.

 _At the park_

Macy and Lance were given the responsibility of watching Clay at the park while Aaron and Axl were on patrol for any sightings of Ruina. "Any sign of Ruina?" Aaron asked over the comms. "None over here," Axl said. Lance and Macy were busy sitting on the bench wearing a hat and sunglasses to disguise their appearances to attract less attention from the kids and so Clay could identify them easily. Meanwhile, Clay was playing in the park having the time of his life. He could finally play in the park and not be in the Fortrex all day and night But something felt off, yeah, he knew the others were watching him but he also felt someone else watching him. Someone evil, yet familiar.

"How long are we going to be here at the park? This hat is ruining my hair." Lance said. "We've only been here for an hour. I figured we let Clay for another hour then we leave since Clay still has to eat dinner and go to bed." Macy told him. "I agree with Macy. We let Clay play around the park for another hour then we leave. Merlok told me that adult witches can find their children due to their magic. I don't want Clay to get too excited or have any kind of negative emotions so Ruina can't find him." Aaron told us.

 _With Ruina_

Unbeknownst to the other knights, Aaron and Merlok were correct. Ruina was far off in the distance. She was close enough for Clay to sense her but far enough so the knights couldn't see her even if they tried. "Clay. Clay."

 _With Clay_

Clay was currently swinging on the swings trying to get as high as he could like Aaron on his board but suddenly he heard his name being called. "Clay. Clay." He stopped swinging on the swing and looked around. 'I didn't tell the other kids my name since Macy, Aaron, and Uncle Merlok told me not to and I know that wasn't Macy. So, who was that?' Clay thought to himself. Clay was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Macy call him till she put her hand on his shoulder.

 _With Macy and Lance_

Lance and Macy were helping Axl and Aaron search for Ruina from their park bench when Lance noticed something was wrong with Clay. "Macy, I think something is wrong with Clay." Macy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured one of us should check on him and I noticed him swinging on the swing by suddenly he just stopped. Look." He pointed at Clay and Macy saw that Clay was lost in thought. "Superknight!" Macy called out. The Knights figured Clay needed a nickname that wasn't close to his own name and Clay chose Superknight for some reason. "Superknight!" Lance and Macy called for Clay multiple times but it seems like Clay didn't hear them. Macy proceeded to get up and get his attention.

Clay jumped in fright. "Macy, is it time to go?" Clay asked. "Uhh, are you ready to go?" Macy asked. Clay nodded. "Okay, let's go. Did you have fun?" Macy asked. "Yeah, the park was fun but..." Clay said but trailed off. "But what Clay?" Macy asked concerned. "Someone was watching me."

"Clay, Lance and I were watching you. Aaron and Axl were probably watching you as well." Macy explained but Clay shook his head. "No, someone else. Someone evil. I heard them call my name and I wanted to go to them."

Macy did a silent gasp. 'Ruina must have been calling for Clay. Merlok said that this might happen.' Macy and Clay went over to Lance and the three of them left not knowing that Ruina's plan to get Clay was one step closer to being completed. "Soon, my son will return to me and the Knights don't even know that it was their fault."

 **I am currently working on chapter 7 of this story on Wattpad. So the next chapter might take a while to get posted! See Y'all then.**


	6. Unbearable Noise! With Mommy

Clay was tired but he couldn't sleep. No matter what he did, no matter how, he could always here someone calling his name. He asked everyone if they were calling him but they all said no. The more Clay heard his name being called the more he wanted to follow the voice. He wanted to be with that voice. He needed to be with that voice but something told him not to. "Clay. Clay, come here." Clay covered his ears but soon even that wasn't working.

The others soon noticed that something was bothering Clay. Macy decided to speak with Merlok alone about it. "Merlok, something is bothering Clay. He told me that he keeps hearing his name but no one is calling him." "Hmm, this is dire. When you took Clay to the park, Ruina must have called out his name. Now, no matter where Clay goes or what he does, he will hear her voice and it will get worse. Clay will want to go to her." Suddenly they hear a crash. "Uhh, the other knights could use some help, Macy!" Robin said as he popped up near Merlok's screen.

Macy ran to where the other knights were and they found Clay fighting to go outside. "I have to go! She's out there! I need her!" Clay shouted. Clay's arm started to glow very brightly but before he could do anything, Merlok cast a spell that placed a portal around the whole Fortrex. When the bright light disappeared, Clay was asleep on the floor. "What happened?" Lance asked confused.

"Clay was about to teleport out of here and go to his mother. Since you took him to the park, Ruina called out his name and since then Clay kept hearing it till he wants to be with her. Remember, Clay's emotions are connected to his magic. If he wanted something, then he would have either summoned it or teleported himself to that object and in this case, his mother. Knights, we must now keep a closer eye on Clay. My spell is powerful but the bond between a witch and her children is stronger. You must keep Clay distracted from his need to find his mother."

 _With Ruina_

Ruina was not happy. She was so close. She could feel Clay wanting to teleport to her but Merlok stopped him. But it did not matter. Clay's magic was stronger than her's and Merlok's combined. Clay will soon be in her arms again.

 _In the Fortrex_

Clay was still resting in his room after his temper tantrum. In the meantime, the other Knights were helping Merlok find a cure for Clay. "We've been at this for hours. How are we ever going to find a cure for Superknight?" Lance asked. "We must keep trying, Lance. Clay will wake up soon and the spell I cast around the Fortrex will not last. Clay will want to be with his mother. And if we don't find a cure soon then Clay will teleport himself to Ruina." Merlok explained.

Clay woke up several hours later. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. 'What happened? Why am I in bed? I thought I was in the living room. But... I don't remember what happened after that, all I remember is that voice calling out to me.' Clay remained quiet for a few minutes. "It's gone. That voice is gone but who was speaking to me?" Clay asked himself. Clay left his room since he was hungry to get a snack.

"Hey, Clay. How are you feeling?" Axl asked as he, himself, was getting a snack/meal. "Better, but what happened? I heard a voice then after that nothing. Next thing I know is me waking up in my bedroom." Axl didn't want to explain the whole story to Clay so he decided to stretch it a bit. "Uhh, Clay, Merlok said that you might hear your mother voice from time to time while she's on her mission. He thinks it's because you miss her." Clay nodded accepting the story Axl told him. "You hungry, Clay?" Axl asked. "Yeah, a snack would be nice or a meal if it's dinner time." Axl nodded and prepared a meal for Clay.

 _Later that night_

Clay was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he heard the voice again. "Clay, Clay." Clay woke up sweating. 'There's that voice again. Axl said it might be my mother. I could be hearing her voice because I miss her but that doesn't feel right. It feels like she is calling out to me.'

"Clay, Clay... Come here." Suddenly Clay mind went blank. "Mom." Clay ran to the doors that led out of the Fortrex. "I need to be with my mommy." Clay concentrated on a spell and he destroyed the force field his uncle put up. "Sorry, uncle. But I need to go to my mommy." Clay then used his magic and was instantly teleported out.

 _The next day_

Macy went into Clay's room to check on him but found that he was gone. 'Clay must already be at breakfast.' Macy went to the dining room and only Aaron, Axl, and Lance were in there. "Guys, have you seen Clay?"

"We thought you were getting him?" Aaron said. "He's not in there." All of Knights eyes widened in fear. They ran to Merlok. "Merlok, Clay's missing!" Macy shouted.

"What?! Oh, dear! He must have used his magic to destroy my force field. If he's not here, then he must be with Ruina.

 _With Ruina_

In her old home, Clay was fast asleep in his old bedroom. "Too late, brother. Too late." She said as she petted Clay's hair in a motherly way.

 **Bam! Next chapter is done! Clay is now in the clutches of Ruina and Monstrox. Nexo Knights won't premiere until June 1st. I hope that is when it premieres. I really want more of my questions answered, like, Who is Clay's father? Again, sorry about the stupid data thing. I learned about it in the middle of the night and wasn't going to mess with it till tomorrow morning. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please!** **Anyway, see Y'all next time!**


	7. The Plan to Save Clay

**There is an author's note at the end that everyone needs to read. Don't skip it, please.**

Everyone on the Fortrex was freaking out. Clay was not on the Fortrex and even worse, everyone knew where he was. He was with his mother Ruina. "Merlok, why would Ruina want Clay? Monstrox was destroyed." Macy said clearly worried about her love interest. **(Yes, I support Claycy! Claycy Forever!)**

"I am not sure. But if I know Monstrox. He may be back already we just don't know it." Everyone gasped. "What do you mean? We all saw Clay use his magic to destroy Monstrox." Aaron said shocked. "I know what everyone saw, I myself am in disbelief with what I am about to say, but Monstrox has proven that he can survive even if it seems like he was destroyed."

Just then they heard the door open and Jestro can in. "Robin called me. He said that Clay was turned into a five-year-old by his mother and was kidnapped by him?!" Jestro asked worried about his friend. "Yeah, it's not as bad it looks," Lance told him and everyone gave him the deadpanned look. "Okay, it is as bad as it looks."

"I had Robin call Jestro because of his insight on Monstrox and Ruina. Jestro, yes, Ruina turned Clay into a young child and now has him in her clutches. Do you have any idea where she might keep him?" Merlok asked. Jestro thought to himself for a minute. "Well, I know that there was once a house we stayed in when it rained once. She hid all the pictures and told us to stay out of this one room. If any of us entered it then she would kill us. You know, that might have been her home before she turned evil." Jestro told them.

"Jestro, do you remember where her house is?" Macy asked hopefully. "Uhh, as of right now, no. But It was somewhere in a forest. Sorry, I couldn't be of any more help." Jestro said sadly. "No worries, Jestro. Being in a forest might be useful. I remember that my sister lived in a forest because she preferred being alone but she never told me why. That must be where she and Clay lived many years ago. That must be where they are now. Ava, can you search through each of the forests throughout Knighton to see where there have been forbidden powers?" Merlok asked. "Already on it, magic man. While there are many forests out in Knighton there is one that had two forbidden powers and some reports had said that there was a house in the middle of the forest."

"I heard about that forest. It's said that those who enter the house never come out alive." Aaron said spookily. "I recognize that forest. Monstrox and I were only able to find only to find one forbidden power though. You guys think Clay is in there?" Jestro asked. "Not sure but it's the only lead we got," Ava told them. "Ava is right. This is the only lead we have. Knights, you must tread carefully. Ruina will do anything to make sure Clay stays with her."

The knights all nodded in agreement. "What can I do to help?" Jestro asked. "Jestro, I did a recent scan on Clay on the memory spell he performed on himself. He seems to remember you." Everyone was now confused. "Me?" Merlok nodded. "Yes. I am not sure why but Clay must have had a good reason. Knights, you must be cautious. Ruina must have a plan for Clay and knowing her, it is not good. She will have traps awaiting you." Everyone nodded.

"What about us, Merlok?" Robin asked. "You, me, and Ava are going to work together on finding a cure for Clay. I have a feeling that we are close, we must keep trying." Merlok told him.

"So, how are we going to save Clay?" Axl asked. Aaron thought to himself for a minute. "I think I have a plan that might work."

 **Alright, Y'all. I have something I need to say. First off, look at all the reviews you will notice that the majority of them are asking me to update, update, UPDATE! I can't take it. I am finding it very stressful. I have six other stories I am working on so I work on one then move to another one. I don't mind Y'all asking for me to update now and then if it has been a while but not every single stinking day. I have a life outside of fanfiction. I go to movies and watch stuff like Infinity War or Disney. I make dinner at my house since both my parents work late. I am trying to get a new job! Y'all asking me to update Ruina's New Plan, not even a week after I updated it is getting really annoying. I get it. The is a big difference of the other stories I have read on this site but asking me to update is getting stressful. So, this is what is going to happen. If this story hits 50 reviews and they all are asking me to update then I will delete this story off of fanfiction and will transfer it back when I finish on wattpad. Get it, got it, good. I don't want to do this but this is where it has come to. I got almost 10 reviews one day of everyone asking me to update. I don't know how many people are reading this but please understand. I can't just update like Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet. I have to think of what I want, check grammar, reread to see if I like what I put. Okay? So, please for my sanity, stop asking me to update. I will just not now. Sorry, I really needed to get that out. Don't forget to fav, follow, and when you review, tell me how you liked it or what you think will happen, please. See Y'all next time!**


	8. With Mommy

**To let Y'all know, it is not my intention to make Clay and Jestro related. Whenever I watched the show, they just seemed to be really good friends.**

So the worst had happened for the knights, Clay was with his mother, Ruina Stoneheart. Clay was still in his old room fast asleep with Ruina checking up on him now and them. "What's your plan with him anyway, Ruina?" Monstrox asked. She smiled evilly. "I'm going to have Clay bring you back. His magic is more powerful than my own and quite possibly even yours. Before Clay turned into a five-year-old he used a memory spell but it only had partial effects. It caused him to only remember Merlok was his uncle and his friend Jestro. Luckily, I was able to reverse it and now he only remembers me."

"What about when he wakes up? Don't forget. The Knights are already planning on how to save him." Ruina smirked. "I already have a plan for that as well."

As they were discussing their plans, Clay was waking up. He rubbed his eyes to remove the tiredness from his eyes. 'What happened?' He looked around and saw that he was in his old room. 'Oh, yeah. Mom and I went to the movies and I fell asleep on our way home.' Clay got out of his bed and walked out of his room. 'I wonder if mommy is awake.'

Clay walked down the stairs and saw his mom was talking to a glowing crystal? 'What is that?' The crystal glowed brightly and his mother turned around. "Good morning, Clay. How are you feeling?" She asked. "Good. Mommy, why are you talking to a glowing crystal?" He asked as he made his way downstairs.

"This was a friend of mine but tragically was turned into this crystal," She told him acting like she was sad. "Who was he?" He asked. "My name is Monstrox," Monstrox said knowing what Ruina was trying to do. "I was once a powerful wizard who would help all of Knighton with their problems but I was turned into this crystal by a jealous wizard. His name is Merlok."

"By why would he do that?" Clay asked as he sat down on the couch next to the talking crystal which intrigued him. "He was jealous of my power. I once called him my friend but his heart turned cold when I became the king's right-hand wizard. I lost that position the moment he turned me into this form," Monstrox said in fake sadness.

"That's not very nice. Can I do anything to help?" Clay asked eager to help his mother's friend. "Clay, Merlok is a powerful wizard. He also has four knights who are assigned to protect him and two knights in training as well," Ruina told her son. Clay thought to himself for a moment. "Maybe I can use my magic to do something," Clay suggested.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Your magic is unstable at your age," She told him. "I know but you said with training then I can do anything I want with my magic," Clay told her. Ruina smiled, not because she was proud of Clay, but her plan was working. "Clay, are you sure you want to help? You don't have to," She told him. "But I want to. You told me that I could be both a knight and a wizard. I want to be like a knight and protect my family and friends. Both I also want to use my magic properly. Is there any way I can help?" He pleaded.

 _Before Clay entered the room_

"Our plan will involve tricking Clay into working for us," She told him. "Yeah, I got that but how? He doesn't seem like the kid who would want to hurt someone," Monstrox told her. "I know but he will protect his family and friends. We can make him think that Merlok and the other knights are evil."

"I see. Tricking him into using his magic right but for the wrong reasons," He concluded. "Yep. Clay will attack and destroy his uncle and friends without even realizing what he is doing is evil and I concocted this potion," She said as Ruina walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out a vile with a green liquid in it. "What's it do?" Monstrox asked curiously. "This potion will turn Clay evil.

"Ohh. That sounds delectable. They both heard creaking of small steps. "That must be Clay. Remember the plan."

 _Now_

"Clay, Merlok knows I had you so he might come looking for you." Clay hugged his mom in fear. "Mom, I don't want him to take me away from you." She smiled. "Clay, he won't be able to." Ruina set Clay on the couch right by Monstrox. She walked over to the cabinet and took out the vile with the green liquid in it. "Clay, Monstrox and I created this potion to help young wizards like yourself control their magic." Clay was then confused. "Mommy, you told me that since my magic was more powerful than most wizards my age or old, it couldn't be controlled even with a potion." Ruina cursed under her breath but quickly came up with a counter-argument. "Clay, I said it might not be kept under control with a potion. I never said it wasn't possible." Clay nodded in understand. "Okay, so maybe now I can fix the chair I turned into a marshmallow."

Now Ruina was confused. Clay never turned anything into a marshmallow... unless he has subconscious memories of his time with the knights. "Clay, you don't have to worry about that. I fixed it already. Now drink this potion and your magic will be fully controlled," Ruina said as she handed the potion to Clay. He opened the vile and smelled it. "It doesn't smell good," He commented. "Clay, you want to control your magic, right?" He nodded. "Then you have to drink it," Clay sighed in defeat and drank the potion. Monstrox and Ruina smiled evilly as Clay drank the potion.

 **Oh, snap. Clay is turning evil and I can't wait for Nexo Knights season 5 this Friday! I don't know what I'll do if they delay season 5 again. I forgive all of you. I didn't mean to snap at you I was just getting tired of everyone begging me to update. But thank you for your patience because here is the next chapter. Hope Y'all enjoyed it. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time. 3**


	9. Saving Clay!

**First off, Happy Birthday to Jessica Age 18. It is June 11th where I am, so yeah, Happy Birthday. On with the story.**

* * *

The Knights, along with Jestro, were riding to the forest Jestro told them about. "So, Jestro and Macy, you two are going to enter the forest one way and get Clay while the rest of us try to fight off Ruina and Monstrox," Aaron told them. "Right, but how? Clay might not want to even leave his mom," Jestro said worriedly. "Merlok told us that he may have a way to restore Clay's memories for now and possibly any other spell Ruina might have put on him," Aaron told the Knights.

The group split off with Macy and Jestro entering the forest through a back way that Ava showed them. "Macy, how are we going to get Clay away from Ruina?" Jestro asked. "I'm not sure, Jestro. But I know we can. Aaron wouldn't have sent us if he didn't think the two of us could." Macy said trying to assure both herself and Jestro. Truth be told, Macy, herself, was unsure how the two of them were going to save Clay. Who knows what Ruina could have done in such a short amount of time? And from what Merlok told them, young wizards are normally with their mother's the majority of the time, so getting them away would be difficult but not impossible. It would just take two people Clay could easily trust. So, before Macy confronted Clay, she would get into her princess dress and with Jestro, they think it would help get Clay away from his mother.

It took some time but Macy and Jestro found the house. "There, that's the house we stayed in several months ago," Jestro said as he pointed to the house. "Are you sure?" Macy asked. "Positive. Besides, I want to help Clay. It was thanks to him and you guys that saved me from Monstrox, again." Jestro said a bit embarrassed. Jestro felt horrible when he turned evil again. He wanted to make things right again by helping others and saving his friend Clay. Luckily, Ava gave them a device that could change Macy's armor into her dress quickly. "Okay, we have to wait for the signal from the others before we can get Clay."

* * *

Aaron, Lance, and Axl were outside the house ready to activate the first part of their plan. "Okay, we must be careful and not let Jestro or Macy get caught." Axl and Lance nodded in agreement. 'If everyone does their part, then this plan should work.' Aaron thought to himself. Aaron, Lance, and Axl walked up to the front door but before they could do anything the door opened to reveal a young Clay. "What are you guys doing here?" Clay asked confused. "Clay, why are you here? Merlok sent us to pick up off when you ran off last night." Aaron told him. "Why? My mom came by some time after I got scared a few weeks ago. She told me to wait here till she came home." Clay told Aaron. "Clayman, is your mom here?" Clay shook his head. "Was there another person with her?" Axl asked. "No, she was talking to some weird glowing crystal though."

Lance took this opportunity to call Macy and tell her what they found. "Macy, we found Clay. He's all alone in his house. You and Jestro should come to the front." After a few minutes, Macy and Jestro came to the front. "Jestro, why are you here?" Clay asked confused. "Uh... your mom sent me. She wants me to watch you but we can't do it here. Your mom is facing a great evil and she doesn't want you to be here. She wants you to come with me and the other knights. Okay?" Jestro told Clay. Clay thought to himself for a few minutes then nodded. "Okay. I'll leave a note for my mom, letting her know in case she forgets." Clay walked back into the house, quickly wrote a note, and walked out with the rest of the knights unknowing that this was part of Ruina's and Monstrox's plan to destroy the Nexo Knights and Merlok once and for all.

* * *

 ** _Before Clay left with the knights_**

 _Clay drank the potion his mother gave him and he felt weird and not in a good way. "Mommy, I don't feel good. What was that?" Clay asked dizzily. "Clay, the potion is going to help your magic grow stronger and help you control your magic," Ruina told him. Clay felt sick for a few minutes but after a while. he began to feel better. "I don't feel any different."_

 _"Clay, the potion may take some time for it to activate. Why don't you go to your room and I'll get you a snack?" Clay nodded and went to his room. "How long before that potion turns Clay evil?" Monstrox asked. "It will take time, but I can sense the knights coming to get Clay," Ruina said. "Now what? We know that they are going to get him." Ruina smiled evilly. "I already planned for this as well. You stay there. I will talk to Clay."_

 _ **Upstairs**_

 _Clay was in his room sweating. He could feel evil inside him. 'No. I don't want to be evil.' But it was too late. Clay got the same lightning bolts around his eyes like his mother did many years ago. **(Don't know how to describe them. But just think of when Merlok was telling the Knights about Clay's past and about Ruina/Wanda)** Ruina walked into Clay's room and smiled. "How are you feeling, son?"_

 _"Evil." She smiled. 'Perfect. The spell has been completed.'_

 _"Clay, the knights are on their way to get you." The lightning bolt disappeared from Clay's eyes. "I don't want to leave!" Clay said upset. Ruina growled in her head. 'The spell only worked half-way. He probably only needs to get angry for his evil side to become evil.'_

 _"Clay, I have a mission that only you can do. Please, I need you to help my friend Monstrox." Clay thought to himself for a minute then nodded. "Okay." Ruina used her magic to show Clay eight people. "Clay, these four are the knights assigned to 'protect' Merlok: Macy, Lance, Aaron, and Axl. This is the jester Jestro, he's not much of a threat but he is a friend to the knights. These two are Ava and Robin, they help Merlok with his magic and provide the knights with the technology. This is Merlok, he is dangerous. He put himself in a hologram so he could live forever. I want you to find how Merlok turned himself into a hologram so we can do the same for Monstrox. Okay?" Clay nodded. "Okay. I will."_

* * *

 **Once again, Happy Birthday to Jessica Age 18 since it is June 11th where I live. This is my birthday present to you. :) Plus, you were my first reviewer and I thank you for that. Plus, 50 reviews! Yay! Hope Y'all have an awesome day/night. See Y'all next time.**


	10. Ruina's Plan in Action

**I saw The Incredibles 2 and it was amazing! OM Goodness. Such a great sequel. It was worth waiting 14 years for. You're never too old for something that is for kids. The box on Legos says 6-13 or something, I'm 21 and I still buy them. :) Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _As Clay was leaving the note for his mother_

"Clay, I need you to find the spell Merlok used to turn himself into a hologram," Ruina told her son. Clay looked at her confused. "Why?"

"So, we can help Monstrox. With that spell, he can have a body again and he can help the Kingdom of Knighton." Clay nodded. "Okay." Then Clay left with the knights. "Are you sure this plan is going to work Ruina?" Monstrox asked unsurely. "Of course this is going to work. Once Clay finds the spell he will return here. The potion is in his system but unfortunately has some drawbacks. It only works when he is angry. Since he is a five-year-old, it shouldn't be that hard to get him mad."

* * *

Needless to say, Merlok was worried about Clay. Ever since his sister's distant into darkness and upon learning that she had a child, he has been worried about Clay ever since. He wanted to teach Clay magic from the moment he met him but was afraid his magic would turn him evil just like his mother many years ago. And when Clay did acquire his magic after being struck by Monstrox's lightning, he was even more worried that the magic was turning him evil but he was relieved when Clay returned to his human self. Although, he wished that he told Clay about his past instead of keeping it from him.

The Knights and Jestro returned sometime later with Clay asleep in Axl's arms. "I'm glad you got Clay, Nexo Knights but what of Ruina and Monstrox?" Merlok asked concerned. "That's the weird thing. Clay was at his house alone. Ruina nor Monstrox were around." Macy told him. "Hmm. That is strange. Ruina would never leave Clay alone knowing that we were coming to rescue him."

"What's the big deal? We saved Clay, didn't have to fight Ruina or Monstrox, I call that a win." Lance said nonchalantly. "That may be Lance. But we have to be careful. Ruina could have wanted us to save Clay so she could set a trap for us." Aaron told him. "Aaron is right. My spell is ready to be casted on Clay. Axl, can you get him in a position without waking him?" Axl nodded and held Clay in his arms like a baby.

Merlok babbled some words and Clay glowed a soft orange. He groaned in his sleep but he did not wake up. "That spell should do it. This spell should be able to restore Clay's memories."

"All of them, Merlok?" Macy asked hopefully. "I am not fully sure, Macy. But I would like to do a scan on Clay so I can see if Ruina did anything to him in the time he was with her." Since Clay was still in the same position when Merlok casted his memory spell, he once again scanned Clay to see if his sister did anything to his nephew. "Hmm. This may take me a while to see what Ruina did to Clay. For now, put him in his room and let him sleep. I should have determined what Ruina did to Clay by morning.

Axl took Clay back to his room and turned off the lights. Sometime later that night, the lightning bolts returned around Clay's eyes and he woke up. 'I need to find the spell that Merlok used to turn himself into the hologram.' Clay thought to himself. Clay quietly left his room and went to the main room where Merlok was sleeping. '...Uncle Merlok...' The lightning bolts disappeared and Clay looked around. 'What happened? One moment I'm protecting Macy from my mother next thing it's the middle of the night and I'm here?' Clay's eyes widened when all his memories came back at once. 'Oh, no. I have to get out of here.' Clay was about to walk out when the lightning bolts returned and Clay scowled as he ran to the computer to get the spell from Merlok that turned him into a hologram.

'Where is that stupid spell?' Clay thought to himself as he searched through the computer. It took Clay a while but he finally found the spell. 'Got it, but I can't leave. Merlok and the others probably put a spell on the Fortrex to keep me from escaping again. I will just have to bide my time and wait.'

The next morning

Aaron and Macy were worried. Yes, they rescued Clay but it was too easy and in their line of work nothing was that easy. Something had to be wrong. Ruina must have done something to Clay but what? Aaron and Macy were currently in the training room since Merlok wanted to talk to them alone. "What's the problem, Merlok?" Aaron asked. "My scan on Clay is complete and Ruina gave Clay a potion."

"Do you know what kind of potion?" Macy asked worriedly. "Unfortunately, no. But it couldn't have been good. You must keep a close eye on Clay. You must tell Lance and Axl nothing. I don't want to arise any suspension from Clay in case the potion has done something to his mind." Just as they were talking about Clay, he, himself, entered the room. "Merlok, we have to find a cure for me." Clay said. It was clear Clay's memories had been restored but his voice hadn't changed and his fellow knights were trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry, Clayman. Merlok will be able to restore you to your rightful age." Aaron told him. "Aaron is correct, my nephew. It will take some time but I will be able to restore you to your rightful age."

"Good. Because my mother has a plan and I have a feeling that it is already in action and we must do something before it's too late."

* * *

 **Here Y'all go Chapter 10. Sorry, this took so long. Remember, I have to be fully confident about my chapter before I post and I truly am. Plus I was waiting for the premiere of season 5 of Nexo Knights and I saw The Incredibles 2. Not going to spoil anything but it was great, just as I said earlier. But on the downside, no season of Nexo Knights. :'(. But I read somewhere, don't ask me where because I don't remember and it was on a Youtube video, it should be airing sometime in July. *Groans internally* Oh, well. As the saying goes, good things come to those who wait and wait I shall. Anyway, Love Y'all. 3. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. And I will see Y'all later!**


	11. Clay’s Fight with Evil

Clay was having a fight with himself. Clay knew that there was an evil inside him and he wanted to tell Merlok and the other Knights but was unable to. His evil self prevented him from speaking about it. 'You can't fight me. Our mother needs this spell to revive our master to a more powerful form.' Evil Clay said. 'Never. Monstrox must never return. He is going to hurt thousands of innocent people. We can't let that happen.' Clay told Evil Clay.

'No, you and the other puny knights can't let the master return. Don't you want to be reunited with our mother? We were an orphan. Left alone in Dnullib. We had no one till Merlok found us. Even then he never told us about our past! We thought that our family was gone. He didn't tell us until our mother told us. We never knew anything about our past till our mother told us. We need to be with her in order to find out who our father is. Our mother is the only one who we can trust.' Clay wanted to argue but even he himself couldn't deny how much he wanted to learn more about his past. He has met all of his friend's families but he himself knew nothing about his father. 'You know I'm right Clay. We should return to our mother and give her and our master what he wants.'

'No. Our mother may know about our father but I will not let Monstrox return. As a knight of the realm, I must protect innocent people.' Clay told Evil Clay. Clay left his room and started to ignore his evil self. Plus Evil Clay remained quiet since he knew that Merlok would be able to hear him if he spoke.

Clay went to the main room where Merlok and Ava were working on a cure for Clay. "Merlok, Ava, how goes the cure to return me to my original age?" Clay asked hopefully. "Unfortunately, no but we are close," Merlok told him. "Should I use my magic to help?" Clay asked. "No. At your current age, your magic could attract your mother since we moved far from your old home. Clay, no matter what, do not use your magic." Clay could feel Evil Clay smiling evilly at the new revelation. 'Don't even think about it.'

"Merlok, why don't you cast a spell to create a stronger shield around the Fortrex? Maybe a spell where no matter what spell I used, I couldn't leave unless someone left with me," Clay told Merlok. "Hmm. Good idea, my nephew." Merlok told him. Merlok spouted some words and created a shield around the Fortrex. "There we go. This spell should prevent you from leaving but why would you want a spell like this?" Merlok asked. "In case, I reverted back to my five-year-old self and fled back to my mother," Clay told him since he couldn't tell him about his evil self. "That makes sense, but be careful, Clay. I sense a dark magic nearby and you must be careful."

"I will. I'm going to see how the others are doing." Then Clay left. "That was weird," Ava said as soon as Clay left. "Yeah, I've known Clay for a while and even though he's younger then us now, that didn't seem like him," Robin said in agreement. "Indeed, I fear that Ruina did indeed cast a spell on Clay that caused him to briefly turn evil. If that evil is still inside him, I am unsure. I just hope nothing bad happens to Clay." Ava and Robin nodded in agreement. 'We have to help Clay return back to his original age before it's too late.' Robin thought to himself.

Clay was walking to the training room since he figured the other knights were there. 'You may have put up the barrier but you cannot stop the master from returning.' Evil Clay told him. 'We will stop Monstrox. Even if I succumb to evil and Monstrox returns as a hologram. We will stop Monstrox.'

'That means nothing to me. I will have control when you get angry. Once you get angry then I will break that stupid barrier and we will bring back the master!' Evil Clay said. 'I will never help bring back the master!'

Evil Clay laughed. 'What's so funny?' Clay asked confused. 'You called Monstrox, 'the master,' that means we are that much closer into combining into one being. Once we become one nothing will stop our mother Ruina Stoneheart and the master from returning and destroying the kingdom of Knighton.'

'You're wrong. Even if we do become one, the other knights will save me and stop my mother and the master... Monstrox from returning.'

Clay was determined to never let his evil side from becoming part of him completely.

 _The middle of the night_

Macy was worried about Clay. She was happy he got his memories back but she felt Clay was hiding something or he wanted to say something but couldn't. Merlok wanted to have a private meeting with her in the middle of the night while everyone else was asleep especially Clay.

"Why did you want to speak with me privately, Merlok?" Macy asked curiously with a bit of tiredness in her voice. "Macy, this is an urgent matter. You must not tell the others," Merlok told her. "What's wrong?"

"I fear that Clay was affected by something in the time he was with Ruina. I sense another presence inside of him. One that his evil part. He is fighting it but I fear that he will not win this fight," Merlok told her worried. "What should we do?" She asked worried about her friend and possibly her future soulmate. "For now, keep a close eye on Clay. Clay has the spell that turned me into a hologram and I fear he will give it to Monstrox if we are not careful. Do not tell anyone. The spell I put around the Fortrex should prevent him from leaving alone. He can only leave with one of the Knights. I will be working on a cure to read him of his evil self but I fear that his evil side will grow stronger as the days pass and Ruina I will get what she wants. Remember tell no one. You cannot tell anyone about our plan no matter what." Macy nodded in understanding.

 **Sorry I took so long to post this y'all. I went out of town on a campus event for my church. I worked on this a little but I didn't have time to post and I have to edit on my phone because my stinking computer broke. Hope y'all enjoyed. See y'all next time.**


	12. Evil Clay is Here to Stay

**Guest: it rain today thank god but still a bit hot and this Sunday carboot**

 **Jessica Age 18: IT RAIN TODAY THANK GOD AND I HAVE A RAIN SHOWER AND I DON'T CARE IF I GOT A COLD BECAUSE IT WAS SO WORTH IT**

 **I was reading these reviews and I was sitting here thinking, man, Y'all are lucky! I live in Texas and we are over here livin' in 113-degree weather and we haven't had rain in over a month. I hope it rains soon. If you have already received rain, then you are lucky. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Macy had a mission. Watch Clay 24/7 in case something bad happens. She wanted to help her friend. Ever since Clay turned to stone she was so worried that he would never come back. Once he came to life from his stone prison, she was thrilled but worried. He changed and not in a good way. He seemed to have a lot of suppressed anger. She had a feeling the Ruina did something to him when he wanted to remain in stasis. But then things got weirder when he used magic. She had no idea he could use magic and without a wand. He forced her to turn him back to his stone stasis and she was broken-hearted. Then she learned that Clay was not only Ruina's son but also Merlok's nephew.

Things have been crazy since then and now Clay's mind is in a five-year-old body. So, while Clay is struggling to adjust to being a five-year-old again, he was also having an internal struggle. Merlok told her that Clay is fighting an evil version of himself. Merlok is worried that Clay was going to lose his fight and will return to his mother and Monstrox a different person. Clay was in the training simulator trying to use his sword but was failing since his sword was imbalanced with his new body. Macy walked into the training room to talk to Clay. "How are you feeling Clay?"

Clay sighed. "Frustrated mostly. I can't fight. I can't leave without any of you. I can't even wield my sword or train. I know Merlok is working hard at finding me a cure but it feels like I've turned to stone again except now I can't do anything to help you guys." Macy frowned. Clay was definitely feeling upset. "Don't worry, Clay. I'm sure Merlok will be able to help you." Clay nodded after a few minutes. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry so much."

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch. Let's go." Clay nodded, he was feeling pretty hungry. Macy and Clay walked to the kitchen to get some lunch. They quickly arrived at the kitchen and Clay sat at the table. 'Clay, we must get back to our master.'

'No, we are staying here until Merlok gets rid of you, permanently.' Evil Clay laughed. 'Clay, we are the son of Ruina Stoneheart. Evil runs within our veins. Merlok even said that he was fearful that we would become evil. It's our destiny and you can't deny your destiny.'

"Clay!" Macy shouted taking Clay out of his thoughts. "Oh... sorry, Macy. Were you saying something?" Clay asked. Macy was quiet. She had been asking Clay what he wanted for lunch but he was quiet for almost 10 minutes. It was like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Yeah... I was asking you what you wanted for lunch," She told him. "Oh, sorry. I'll just have a sandwich." Macy nodded and proceeded to make his sandwich. Clay would have made it himself but he was much shorter so he could reach the counter and it was harder to use certain items. Macy and Clay were both deep in their thoughts.

'There is definitely something wrong with Clay. I was calling his name for at least 10 minutes. I even shouted his name several times. It was like he didn't even hear me. In fact, it was like he was talking to someone else. But no one was in the room unless... Merlok was right! There must be another presence inside of Clay. Clay had a face of discomfort and anger when he was lost his thoughts. He must be in conflict with his evil self and if Merlok is right. Clay is in deep trouble.'

Meanwhile, Clay was in conflict with Evil Clay. 'Clay, you have to face facts. We are one! It is our duty to serve our master and destroy the kingdom of Knighton. We will rule alongside our mother,' Evil Clay told him. 'No! We will not. I will not. I am a NEXO Knight! It is my duty to protect the Kingdom of Knighton and I will not allow Monstrox or our mother to destroy my home!' Clay began to feel a small pain in his head. He closed his eyes to relieve the pain but after a few minutes, it was gone.

"Macy, can you gather the other knights? I need a breath of fresh air. I've been feeling cramped in the Fortrex," Clay told Macy. "How about you and I go? Merlok needs as much help as he can get finding the cure for you?" Clay nodded in understanding.

Macy and Clay walked outside and Clay took a deep breath. "Fresh air... Just what I needed," Clay said as he walked up ahead of Macy. Clay's arm started to glow a bit. "Clay, is everything okay?" Macy asked worriedly. Clay smirked. "Yes... everything is fine..." Macy started to feel sleepy. 'What's happening... to... me?' The last thing Macy saw was Clay with glowing yellow eyes and lightning bolts around his eyes just like his mother.

 _Several hours later_

Macy shot up with sweat all over her face. "Macy! Are you okay?!" Aaron asked worriedly. "What happened out there? Ava saw the video of you and Clay going outside but everything after was erased," Axl said. "Yeah, where's Super Knight?" Lance asked.

"Clay! He happened!" Macy told everyone. "What?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief. "Clay asked to go outside to get some fresh air. He suggested that we have all the knights outside but I told him that it could just be the two of us. We walked outside and he took a deep breath. Next thing I know is that I am extremely sleepy and I see Clay and he looked exactly like Ruina. He had her glowing yellow eyes and those lightning bolts."

"Oh, dear. Clay is in danger. He took a spell that turned me into a hologram. If he takes that to Monstrox then all of Knighton will return.

 _With Ruina and Monstrox_

Clay went to the meeting place with his mother and Monstrox. "Clay, did you bring what we ask?" Clay nodded. Ruina smirked. "Good." Ruina used her magic and Clay was restored to his rightful age. "Clay, cast the spell on the Master." Clay lifted his arm to cast the spell.

* * *

 **Boom! Cliffhanger! Haha! Sorry, I had to. I love cliffhangers. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoyed the chapter. I know I did. I also have another NEXO Knights story in mind and it is on my profile. I don't know when I will be starting it but I do plan on posting my other NEXO Knights story soon. It is on Wattpad. Username is Starpower638. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time!**


	13. Learning the Truth from Good Clay

**There is an author's note at the end of the chapter. I need everyone to read it, please.**

* * *

These were the only thoughts on Merlok's mind. Clay was gone again but this time, he was prepared. Clay was able to inform him that an evil magic had infected his mind. He was only able to speak with him through his mind. He could still vividly remember what Clay told him.

 _It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Even though Merlok was now a hologram, he still needed his sleep. Merlok was having a peaceful dream. A dream where his sister didn't turn evil and Monstrox was truly defeated. Suddenly it was interrupted, static came through his dream and when it disappeared, there was a field of white everywhere._

 _"What is going on?" Merlok asked himself. "Merlok!" Merlok turned around to see Clay back to his original age. "Clay, my nephew, what are you doing in my dream?" Clay's image flickered a bit. "This was the only way I could contact you." Now Merlok was confused. Clay could talk to him anytime, why was he speaking to him in his dream?_

 _"Merlok, I don't have much time! When I was with my mother, she and Monstrox used a potion on me to turn me evil. It didn't work all the way. Instead, it created an evil version of myself inside my head. I can't speak to you in the real world because Evil Clay is making sure I can't speak to about him. He's slowly taking over my mind. I don't have much time. I need you to make sure Macy watches me and only Macy." Clay groaned like he was in pain as his image flickered once again._

 _"Clay, are you alright?" Merlok asked worriedly. "I'm fine. My spell won't last much longer though. The others can't know about this. When my evil side takes over, we'll be meeting at the outside of the forest that you guys found me in and I will use the spell that turned you into a hologram and I will use the spell on Monstrox." Merlok eyes widened in horror. If Monstrox turned into a hologram, then all of Knighton would be in danger._

 _"The spell is currently in my mind. I was able to bring it to my dream self. I need you to erase the spell from my fine but make sure that my evil self still thinks that the spell is still in our minds." Merlok nodded. He used his magic to erase the spell from Clay but also made sure to keep the memory of stealing the spell in his mind. Clay smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. Now, my mind will soon be corrupted by the evil plaguing me. I will escape the Fortrex, I have no doubt about that. Once I do, explain this whole conversation to the others. Macy is the only one who can watch me though. It's the only way my plan can work. Explain some stuff to Macy like my evil side and the stolen spell but nothing else... please." Merlok nodded in understanding. Clay smiled at his uncle. "Thank you. Before I go, when I try to use the spell, they may go deep into my memory to find to the spell" Clay disappeared from the dream and Merlok instantly woke up._

When Macy explained that Clay was gone, Merlok explained everything. "Why didn't Clay tell us anything?" Axl asked confused. "Probably to keep us all safe," Aaron suggested. "Clay did not want his evil self to know about his plan. Clay is currently with his mother and Monstrox and if I'm right, Clay is already there and has tried to use the spell and it has failed."

 _With Clay, Ruina, and Monstrox_

Clay tried to cast the spell but soon realized that he didn't know. "The spell... it's gone!" Clay said. "WHAT?!" Monstrox shouted angrily. "What happened?" Ruina asked calmly. "I don't know. Unless... my good side... we had a fight and he must have somehow taken the spell away from me without my knowledge and made sure that I knew that we took the spell and that we had it."

"Clever boy..." Ruina whispered to herself. Her son, even before she turned evil, always seemed to be very smart and this proved it. "We need to get that spell!" Monstrox shouted. "How?! Macy already woke up and told the others what happened! It's not like we can go in and ask Merlok for the spell!" Clay shouted. "ENOUGH!" Ruina shouted as electricity flew through the air.

"Fighting between all of us will get us nowhere! We need to create an elaborate plan to get the spell to revive the master. Perhaps my son can remember the spell by going deep in his memory when Merlok first turned himself into a hologram. Monstrox smiled evilly. "Oh, ho ho... I'm liking the way you think, Ruina. All right, Mr. Moorington, we need to go deep in your memory to find that spell you up for it?" He asked. Clay smiled. "Anything to revive the master."

 _Back on the Fortrex_

The knights were getting ready to save Clay, again. "Everyone set on the plan?" Aaron asked. "Are we sure this is going to work?" Macy asked concerned. "I'm sure this will work. Clay informed me before he left that they will be here."

"Are we sure that Clay wasn't already evil when he told you this?" Lance asked. "I am positive. I would have been able to sense it. Clay's mind was being taken over by evil and he needs our help. If we don't stop Monstrox now, then all of Knighton will be in danger." Everyone nodded and left the Fortrex.

"Merlok, are we going to save Clay this time?" Robin asked worriedly. "I am sure we will, Robin. Both of you should relax. I trust that the NEXO Knights will save Clay." Robin and Ava looked at each other worried but knew that they could trust their friends.

 _With Clay, Ruina, and Merlok_

Ruina was currently using her magic to go deep into Clay's memories to find the hologram spell. "How long is this going to take?!" Monstrox asked impatiently. "It will take a while, Master. Going through memories can take some time since we have to go deep into Clay's mind." Ruina was struggling to go into Clay's mind since she didn't want to hurt him but she also wanted to please her master.

Unbeknownst to them, the knights were watching them from a distance. "Everyone set on the plan?" Aaron asked once more. They all nodded. "Good. Everyone take your positions." Axl, Lance, and Aaron went one way in the forest to fight Merlok and Ruina while Macy went one way to fight Clay. 'I just hope we can save Clay.'

* * *

 **I start school in less than two weeks since I am in college marching band so updates will be much slower once school starts. I ask of all of you please do not ask me when there is an update. I do this for fun. I take 8 classes in college so this leaves little time to update but I promise to update when I can. I also recommended to all my guest readers to get a fanfiction account. Not only is it free but you don't have to create stories and you have to check every day for an update. You will be notified the moment I update. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See Y'all next time. :)**


	14. Final Chapter! Saving Clay!

**Sorry, that this took so long. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. I knew how I wanted this chapter to end but I had nothing for the beginning or middle. Also, I would like to apologize for the last update. A review that was posted before that went up really upset me. I didn't mean to blow up on Y'all. If Y'all want to communicate with me then please, get a fanfiction account. You don't have to make stories to be a member. You can easily follow and fav stories and even follow and fav your favorite authors. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoy the final chapter to Ruina's New Plan.**

* * *

While Ruina and Monstrox were probing through Clay's memories for the hologram spell, the other Knights were ready to execute their plan to save Clay. "Look! Clay's back to his normal age!" Macy whispered to her friends. "She's right," Aaron whispered. They watched as Clay was laying down and Ruina was using her magic on him. "What is Ruina doing?" Axl asked.

"I think she's searching for Merlok's hologram spell. If they find it, then Monstrox will be unstoppable. He'll be a hologram just like Merlok!" Macy said worriedly to her friends. "We have to stop them before it's too late!" Aaron told them. "How? All of them are powerful wizards who could possibly blast us out of existence!" Lance said.

Aaron thought to himself for a minute then he got an idea. "What if we separate them? Macy can handle Clay while the rest of us distract Monstrox and Ruina." The knights looked at each other then looked at Aaron and nodded in agreement. 'Hopefully, Macy can cure Clay while the rest of us distract Monstrox and Ruina.' Aaron thought to himself.

 _With Ruina and Monstrox_

Clay was currently unconscious since he had to be for Ruina to search for the hologram spell. "Have you found that spell yet, Ruina?!" Monstrox asked since he was getting impatient. "No. Whatever my son and incompetent brother did was smart. Clay truly doesn't remember the spell. Not even that aftermath of the spell is in here," Ruina said clearly frustrated. Clay woke up and he still didn't remember the spell. "Did you find the spell, mother?" Clay asked. The silence from his mother proved what he thought earlier. The memory of the spell is gone.

"How are we going to get the master to turn into a hologram?" Clay asked. "I am not sure," Ruina said. Clay was about to propose another plan he heard the shouts of his former friends. "Charge!" Aaron shouted. "It's those NEXO Losers! Ruina, you and I will take care of them and Moorington, you will infiltrate their stupid fortress." Clay nodded as he ran off to fight his uncle and get the required spell to bring back his master. None of them even noticed Macy hiding in the bushes, waiting for Clay to come closer to her.

'I really hope Aaron's plan works.' Aaron's plan was simple, Macy was going to talk to Clay and remind him of who he once was while the rest of them distracted Ruina and Monstrox. Macy just hoped it was going to work. She was hiding in the center of the forest which was a good distance away from Ruina and Monstrox. They wouldn't be able to hear them even if one of them screamed. 'I just hope I can do it.'

Macy waited a few more minutes in silence until she heard the sound of someone running and breathing hard. She recognized the heavy breathing as Clay's since she has known him for many years now. Macy jumped out of the bushes in front of Clay, blocking his path. "Macy, I should have known something was up when I didn't see you with the others."

"Clay, you have to stop this. This isn't you! You're good, noble, and my friend! I know you're in there somewhere!" Clay smirked as he shook his head. "The Clay you once knew is no more. I am Clay Stoneheart, son of Ruina Stoneheart!" Macy shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No, you are Clay Moorington, son of Wanda Moorington and nephew of Merlok. You are the leader of the NEXO Knights. You have helped us become the knights we are today. You know deep in your heart that what you are doing is wrong. Please come back to us, please come back to me."

"Move, Macy. I don't want to hurt you," Clay told her forcefully. "See! You would hurt me if you were truly evil, but I know you're not! You're my friend! You're the leader of the NEXO Knights!" Macy said as she started to walk closer to him. "You're... you're wrong! I am evil! It's in my blood! It's who I'm meant to be!" Clay wanted to attack her but he couldn't. He just couldn't and he didn't know why. Macy noticed that Clay was conflicted with himself. His eyes kept changing from his natural light blue to his glowing yellow with lightning bolts around them.

"Clay, you're my friend and to be honest... I like you. I like you like you." Clay eyes turned to his normal light blue. "You love... me?" Clay said with stuttering in his voice. "Yes. You never treated me like a princess. You treated me like a normal girl who dreamed of being a knight. When you turned to stone, I was devastated. I was scared that we lost our leader and that I lost my closest friend." Clay's eyes kept flickering back and forth from his light blue to his evil yellow with lightning bolts around his eyes. It's like two people were fighting for control for the same body. Macy could not tell who was winning the fight.

Macy knew what she had to do. She walked over to Clay and kissed him on the lips. Clay's eyes widened in surprise and the yellow in his eyes seemed to vanish completely leaving his light blue eyes. Macy back off from the kiss leaving a speechless Clay. "Clay?" Clay blinked and looked at Macy. "Macy, where are we?" Then it all hit him at once. He remembered everything that has happened in the past week or so. "Macy, we have to help the others stop my mother and Monstrox!" Macy nodded and the two left to help the others.

 _With Aaron, Axl, and Lance_

The other Knights were trying their best to not get zapped by Ruina's magic but also distract them long enough for Macy to help Clay. "Think Macy got to Clay on time?" Axl asked as all three of them hid behind a rock. "I hope so. Don't know how much longer we can distract them!"

Monstrox was watching the Knight with confusion. The NEXO losers weren't fighting them it was more like they were stalling. But stalling for what? That's when Monstrox noticed that the princess was not with them. "Ruina, those NEXO losers are distracting us! We have to stop the princess before she does something to Morrington." Ruina nodded and the two were about to run off but they were stopped by Clay and Macy.

"All right, Clayman, you're back... again," Aaron said excitedly. "Glad to see you cured him, Macy," Axl told her. This comment made Macy blush. "How did you cure Clay anyway?" Lance asked. "That's a story for another time. Right now, we have bigger fish to fry," Macy told them.

"It's over, mother. You and Monstrox have lost." Ruina and Monstrox growled in frustration. Clay has been cured and they were vastly outnumbered. "Next time, NEXO losers!" Ruina was about to teleport them but Clay stopped them by using his magic.

"Let us go right now, Clay!" Ruina shouted as she and Monstrox were lifted up into the air. Clay made sure that Ruina couldn't touch her wand. Clay wanted to cure his mother and bring her back to her original self. "No, it's time for you to come back to your true self," Clay told her as he separated Ruina and Monstrox. "You're magic can't cure your mother! My dark magic has been coursing through her veins for years. It's hopeless," Monstrox said as he laughed evilly.

"Nothing is hopeless," Macy told him. Macy held Clay's hand as they nodded. Clay closed his eyes and concentrated on his love for his mother. Yes, she was evil now and she turned him evil too but she left him somewhere safe before she turned evil. She could have come after him but she didn't. Wanda Moorington was still somewhere inside and she was fighting to come out but she needed help. Clay loved his mother and now that he found her, he didn't want to lose her again.

"What are you doing?! Release me at once!" Ruina shouted. "No, mother. Wanda Moorington is still inside you! You have to fight the evil inside you!" Ruina grabbed her head like she was in pain. 'What's happening to me?!'

"This isn't possible! Evil conquers all how can a young wizard brat like you do this?!" Monstrox shouted. "Good magic always triumphs over evil magic. Face it, Monstrox, you've lost!" Clay's magic arm glowed brighter than ever before causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light disappears a woman with long brown hair in a blue dress was laying on the ground unconscious. Clay was also on his knees, it was clear that he was exhausted from using his magic in a great way since he has only had it for a few months now.

The other knights ran to help their friend up. "You okay, Clay?" Axl asked worried for his friend. "I'm fine. We have to help my mother. Get Monstrox as well. He can't do much damage as a crystal shard."

"Hey! I can still hear you and this crystal has feelings," Monstrox said as Lance picked him up and Axl picked up Clay's mother and carried her bridal style. Aaron and Macy helped Clay walk as they left the forest to return to the Fortrex. It was quiet the whole way there. Clay did glance behind him every now and then to see if his mother woke up.

They all return to the Fortrex safe and sound. Robin wanted them to tell him everything that happened but once Merlok saw his sister and nephew both cured, he suggested that everyone get some rest since it has been a very long day. Macy let Wanda use her room and she went to Clay's room since it was now official that the two were now a couple. **(Claycy forever!)**

The next day, Wanda was still unconscious, but everyone else explained what had happened. Merlok, Ava, and Robin were quiet while they explained how Macy cured Clay and how Clay was able to cure his mother of the dark magic that once coursed through her veins. "I am glad to see you back, Clay," Merlok said while smiling. "It's good to be back, Uncle."

"What are we going to do about him?" Axl asked as he pointed to Monstrox in his new jail cell. "I think I have the perfect place for him where he won't be about to corrupt anyone with his dark magic."

"What about Wanda?" Macy asked. "We will have to wait for her to wake up and hope for the best." The ride back to the castle was quite... eventful. Macy and Clay grew closer and each knight took turns watching Wanda Moorington but Clay watched her more than anyone. Clay was worried that his mother wouldn't recognize him since she left him when he was a child but he something told him that she would know who he was. His friends, uncle, and girlfriend would be there to help him and his mother regain all the years they lost since she turned to stone.

They arrived back to the castle and Wanda had still not awakened from her deep slumber. Clay was currently in Macy's room watching his mother sleep and all he could think about was maybe his mother wouldn't wake up. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Macy walk in. "You okay, Clay?" Macy said startling Clay out of his thoughts. Clay took deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Clay shook his head. "It's fine. I was lost in my thoughts." Macy put a comforting hand on Clay's shoulder as the two looked at Clay's mother. "Worried about your mother?" Clay nodded. "Well, I know one thing for sure, if she's anything like you, which she probably is then she will be fine." Clay looked at Macy and smiled. "Thanks, Macy." Clay gave Macy a kiss on the cheek.

The two sat in silence as they watched Wanda sleep but as the two were about to leave and get something to eat they heard a soft groaning sound. They turned to see Wanda moving around as if she was about to wake up. "Mother?" Clay walked over to her with Macy behind him. Clay bent down and saw his mother sit up and open her eyes. She looked around in confusion. She looked at Macy and Clay.

While looking at Clay, she slowly brought her hand up to his cheek. "Clay?" Clay grabbed her hand and nodded with small tears in his eyes. Mother and son hugged and were reunited once again after being apart for so many years. It turns out, Wanda remembered everything she did as Ruina Stoneheart. She and Merlok made up and together, along with Clay, trapped Monstrox in a prison that no one could enter unless it was someone in their family.

Macy told her parents about her and Clay dating and they couldn't be more than thrilled. Macy's mother knew that her daughter liked Clay much more than a friend. Wanda and Clay did leave for a while to hang out and learn more about each other. Clay told his mother about his adventures at Knighton Academy and his becoming of a knight and Wanda told her son about the pranks she pulled on Merlok and how she met his father. Turns out, his father was once a great knight but died in a fire while trying to save a family.

Many years later, each knight found someone to love and soon Macy and Clay got married and became the rulers of Knighton. Of course, they are all still knights. Robin also became a knight and Ava became a tech wizard. Everyone found their true calling and now that Monstrox was gone for good. Everyone in Knighton could finally live in peace.

* * *

 **The end! Thank you to everyone for reading. I enjoyed writing this so much. I actually had a different ending in mind but unfortunately, Season 5 of NEXO Knights was canceled due to low funding. So, this ending came into existence and I like it. If you are reading Merlok's Nephew, I am currently working on the next chapter but I have no idea when I will finish it. Thanks again for reading! Bye Y'all. :)**


End file.
